


Sleeping Soundly

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, I know, M/M, getting off for the first time, like 11 and 12 years old, very underage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: They hear a lot of things at school. This one they just so happen to try out with each other.





	Sleeping Soundly

It had been the thing going around school lately. Many boys were doing it. If they hadn't then they were lame or not cool. The girls thought it was gross, but soon they'd understand. It had gotten out to the teachers, but what were they supposed to do? It's not like they could go to the restrooms with the kids, and it would be absolutely horrific to explain to parents. So all the school administration did was discipline those who were caught and gave them a little talk about what's appropriate for school and what's not. And let me tell you, getting off at school--or even talking about it--is definitely not appropriate.

\--

It was recess and the two friends were playing with some Legos in the corner of the classroom, opting as usual out of more strenuous playtime activities. Dan had had something on his mind that he wanted to bring up, but he was a bit worried about being overheard.

Ever since the school started cracking down on the whole situation, many kids were getting in trouble or, even worse, getting a phone call home. Dan felt queasy at just the thought of his parents hearing him talk about something as sexual as this.

He cleared his throat and put down his Lego airplane. "Hey Phil, can I talk to you?" He somewhat whispered. Phil, now intrigued, nodded fervently. "You know what Drew was talking about at lunch, right?" Phil, hearing this and remembering what the kid was talking about, blushed and nodded again. "Well have you...ever...?" Dan trailed off looking at his friend.

"Gotten off?" Phil said giggling and Dan blushed like Phil had, nodding. "No, but I have been hard before," he admits back.

Dan exhales at hearing that. Of course he's been hard, Dan has too, but it was always a thing to just try and ignore it and think about your grandma or something to make it go away. Everyone knew you did that or took really cold showers.

"Have you ever done it?" Phil asks innocently while placing another Lego on to his toy car.

"Well no, I haven't. I don't even know how." He says. Just as he was about to ask Phil if he knew, the teacher announced recess was over and they had to take apart the Legos and place them back into the box. The conversation forgotten, but the question still remained for Dan.

\--

"Hey Dan, you're coming to my house later, right?" Phil asked as they were released from school. "Your parents are going out so my mum said you were gonna stay the night." He added, walking on the sidewalk by Dan.

Dan nodded, smiling. He was really excited to stay at Phil's house, and it was Friday so they could stay up as long as they wanted.

"Yeah, Mum is gonna drop me off at five." He replied. They got to the corner and Dan turned left as Phil turned right. "See ya' Philly!" He called.

Phil giggled at the name. "Yeah, later Danny!" They walked home, excited about the night they'd get to share with the other.

\--

Dan got out of the car and waved goodbye to his mum. "Have fun!" She called and waited until Dan entered Phil's house to pull out of the driveway to leave, Dan's father sitting next to her in the passenger's side.

Mrs. Lester, or Mum as both of the boys had called her because they were that comfortable around each others houses, ushered Dan inside. "Phil! Dan is here!" She called up the stairs. "He should be right down sweetie, do you want something to eat?" She asked, walking up to Dan and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes please, Mum." He said jokingly. She smiled and made her way to the kitchen to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the boys.

Phil came running down the stairs and once he saw Dan, he ran up and hugged him. Dan giggled and wrapped his arms around Phil as well.

"Phil, you just saw him not three hours ago." His mum called, rolling her eyes at the excitable boys.

"Mum, we're best friends. I die every time he's not around." Phil said grabbing his heart and looking to a random place longingly.

"You're so dramatic, Phil." Dan says, snorting and laughing as Phil playfully hits his shoulder.

"Shut up! You love it!" He says teasingly. They both giggle at the playfulness while Phil's mum watches with a knowing smirk and finishes with the sandwiches.

"Come and get it, boys'" She says, and rolls her eyes at them as they run up and grab the plate of many sandwiches and dash to Phil's room up the stairs. "Hey! Don't make a mess!" She calls, but the boys just laugh and keep running.

Once they enter Phil's room, they close the door. They get the movies out and Dan picks one to watch, handing it to Phil. He goes through the other movies as well.

"The Blair Witch Project." Dan says as he looks at the movie with wide eyes. "I hate this movie. I watched it with my dad and I literally cried for weeks," Dan says and tosses the movie back in the bag. Phil puts Howl's Moving Castle in and they sit on the bed with sandwiches in hand.

Shoulders are touching and legs are pressed together, but it's completely innocent and it doesn't distract them at all.

\--

It was really late, now, and Dan and Phil were lazily talking to each other while trying to keep their eyes open. The lights were off and the house was quiet. Dan still had the question from the earlier conversation they had buzzing around his head.

"Phil?" Dan asked after a moment of silence. He felt his heart start to beat a bit faster. He was really nervous... what if Phil thought he was weird or something?

"Yeah, Danny?" He replied turning over to face Dan. "What is it? Are you scared?" He was starting to get a little worried about his younger friend. He didn't want Dan to feel homesick.

"No, that's not it," He says blushing, hoping that the shadows in the room masked it "About what we talked about, You know...about getting off? Do you know...how?" He got out after pausing multiple times, covering his face in embarrassment.

Now, Phil didn't know a lot. He was just a kid, but he did know the basics. Like where babies come from and how they are made. He knows about sex, but he doesn't really like to talk about that. He also knows that Drew had told him you just gotta 'rub it.' He didn't really know what that meant, but he could tell that to Dan.

"We'll not really, but Drew said you just rub it." He said with nonchalance, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? That's all you have to do?" Dan asked, amazed it was that easy.

"Well yeah, I think." Phil said, but suddenly he had an idea. "Do you wanna try it, Dan?" He asked with a smile, all tiredness gone.

"Like, together? Now? Isn't that weird?" He asked, but he did get a little excited.

"It's not weird, Danny. Lots of people do it together all the time." He said. Phil's late night expeditions on the internet had not been in vain. He started to get on Dan, setting his hands on either side of Dan's head and his knees on the floor, pressed to the boy's hips. "We can do it like this."

Dan blushed. "What if we get caught?" He whispers. "I don't want to get in trouble." He throws his arms up and hugs Phil, burying his head into the crook of Phil's neck. He holds him close, making Phil practically sit on top of Dan.

"It's already past midnight, Danny." Phil says pushing a hand in Dan's hair to comfort him. "And Mum's room is downstairs. She won't come up, but we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Dan." He finishes placing kisses on Dan's overly warm cheeks.

"No, I do. I do want to, I'm just scared, Philly." Dan whispers again. He loosened his grip on Phil, his hands trailing down to his hips. Phil pulls up a bit then leans his head down. He pecks Dan reassuringly on the lips.

"You don't have to be scared, Danny." He says rolling his hips. The act sends a shiver through the both of them. "Whoa." Phil says and looks down at Dan who has his eyes clenched tight.

"That felt really good, Phil," Dan says and exhales as Phil does it again. "Do it again!" His breath ends in a whine.

Phil chuckles and grinds his hip into Dan's again. He sits lightly on Dan's hips, not wanting to crush the boy beneath him, but he wants to get a better angle. He grinds his hips slowly back and forth rubbing their pelvises together, the sensation sending tingles through both of their bodies.

"I'm getting hard, Phil. I t-think we should sto-op!" Dan gasps as Phil rolls into his hips a bit harder. "B-But it feels really good!" He whispers.

Both boys are now gradually getting harder. Heat is rising in their cocks and everywhere else.

"Phi-l!" Dan moans. He feels tingly and sparks of pleasure surge through his body and he can't help but grind up into Phil's hips as he comes down.

When Phil comes down again he remains with his hard-on pressed to Dan's. He slowly circles his hips and Dan copies his actions, but in the opposite direction. They moan at new level of pressure they are creating with their bodies, Dan's hands tightening on Phil's hips as he pulls him closer to his chest.

"P-Philly? Can w-we kiss?" He asks blushing and grinds his hips against Phil's more, creating the sweetest friction.

Phil still has his hands on either side of Dan's head. He dips his head down and places a chaste kiss to the side of Dan's neck. "Of course, silly." He giggles and Dan moans at the touch on his neck. "You like that, don't you, Danny?" He smirks and circles his hips on Dan and then grinding forward. Dan arches his back and and moans.

"Yes! Yes, Philly, it feels really good!" He whines. They're both impossibly hard and very turned on now. "Keep moving! Don't stop, Philly!" Dan moans and begs as he throws his head back in ecstasy.

Phil places kisses on Dan's face and neck as he closes his eyes and breathes heavily. Phil's arms are getting tired from holding him up, but he deals with it because he's so close to something. Him and Dan both are. Their hips pick up speed as they message the other's groin with their own. 

Phil goes back to the original actions. Bucking his hips back and forth. He goes down on Dan's hips and Dan meets him there, throwing his hips up as they both whine and whimper. They are so sensitive. So close, but to what? They don't know, but it's there, it's right there.

Phil leans down and places a kiss on Dan's lips and right then, they both moan into each other's lips, whining in white-hot pleasure and such electric ecstasy. They both orgasm at the same time. Phil squeezes the sheets in his hands and Dan hugs his best friend closer to his body as they both squirm on each other, experiencing the most intense pleasure they have ever had. Dan rolls his hips into Phil's and Phil does the same as they completely lose control. Dan pulls on Phil's shirt to ground himself as he feels like he's floating in the clouds, away from his body in a euphoric state. Phil buries his head into Dan's neck. They spill over the edge as they spasm and moan.

Coming down and breathing heavily, Dan opens his eyes, that moments before were squeezed so tightly he saw stars, or that may have been just from the pleasure Phil gave him. He doesn't let go of Phil and Phil doesn't let go of Dan.

"That was-"

"Amazing." Phil cuts in, lifting his head from Dan's shoulder. "That was incredible." He hugs Dan tighter.

"Thanks for that, Philly!" He whispers, smiling.

"Honestly we can do this again anytime you want, Danny." He replies, kissing Dan's flushed cheeks.

Phil moves over, still holding onto Dan so he's on his side hugging him. They look at each other. "I don't think we can tell anyone about this," Dan breathes, just barely able to make out the blue in his best friend's eyes.

"I don't think so either," Phil giggles and Dan joins him. "Goodnight, Dan. Love you." He says closing his eyes and scooting closer.

"Love you, too, Philly. 'Night." Dan closes his eyes and lets sleep take over his body, as it takes Phil shortly after.

\--

Phil's mum is in the kitchen making Dan's favorite: Pancakes. She puts the spatula down and turns the stove off. "Boys, breakfast!" She calls, but no reply. She makes her way up the stairs and to Phil's room. She knocks on the door, but still no answer. She opens it just a crack to peek in before opening it all the way. Then she smiles, closes the door, and heads back down the stairs.

Wrapped in a green and blue duvet is Phil, with his head buried deep in Dan's neck, arms wrapped around the younger's waist. Dan's hands are pressed against his chest as Phil curls his body around him in a protective way. Legs are tangled together as they sleep soundly with small smiles on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
